


Electric Hand Dryer

by AnotherStoryFan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStoryFan/pseuds/AnotherStoryFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that an electric hand dryer could help you lose a tail? Fitz didn't, until Hunter told him how. Canonical fic, set directly after 2x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Hand Dryer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You in a bathroom? With one of those electric hand dryers?"

Fitz looked around and found one.

"Uh, yeah," he replied

"You're going to be all right," said Hunter.

"Um, sorry, what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"I was getting to that. Now, listen carefully. Do you have anything you can use to open the dryer?"

Fitz patted his pockets.

"Yeah, I have my trusty monkey wrench."

Hunter began to say something, but stopped himself.

"I don't want to know."

Fitz laughed and went over to the dryer and managed to pry the casing open.

"Now what?"

"You’re a tad impatient, aren't you?"

"There are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside trying to kill me! Of course I'm impatient!"

On cue, there were some bangs on the door accompanied by muffled voices.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that," said Hunter, "I forgot."

"Instructions!" yelled Fitz.

"Yeah, yeah. D'you see a big wire?"

"Yep."

"Take it out, and then attach it to the front of the heating coil."

Fitz's eyes widened as he realized what Hunter was trying to tell him to do.

"But it'll-"

"That's the point, Fitzy. Now, remove a wire from the sensor panel and attach it to-"

"-the main wire after switching off the dryer and tying it to the secondary coil. Got it."

"See, you're a natural. Switch it on and run to the nearest stall."

Fitz flicked the switch and ran into the closest stall and slammed the door shut. Seconds later, there was a loud bang, after which Fitz stepped out and observed his handiwork. An entire section of the wall was blown away, letting Fitz free to observe the busy street.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked Hunter.

"Tell you on the plane. Now run like hell and get out of there!"

Fitz deactivated Fury's toolbox and ran out into the street. Most people would be surprised to see a grown man holding a cube running out of a blown up Taco Bell bathroom, but since it was New York, no one gave Fitz a second glance.

()()()()()

"Excellent work, Hunter," said Coulson, "But I'm curious. How many times have you used that trick?"

Hunter shrugged.

"Let's just say that over a dozen fast-food bathrooms in the East Coast have a wall missing."

Coulson laughed.

"Okay boss-man, you asked me a question. Mind answering mine?" asked Hunter.

"As long as it has nothing to do with classified S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets or Captain Steve Rogers," said Coulson.

Hunter gave him a strange look.

"Don't ask," said Coulson, "Fire away, Mr. Hunter."

"Why the hell does Fury's toolbox have Skype and a Wi-Fi connection?"

Coulson just smiled.

"I thought everything does these days," he said.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of popped into my head after rewatching the episode. Comment and/or leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
